Brothership series : PSP and Biola
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: This ONESHOT/Kyuhyun dan Henry adalah kakak beradik dalam keluarga yang kurang hangat. suatu hari karena ingin membeli psp baru, Kyuhyun nekat menggadaikan biola kesayangan henry. seperti apa sikap Kyuhyun selanjutnya?/FF Brothership dengan pair KyuRy. cuma coba-coba jadi kalo ga bagus ya maklum. DLDR! Kalo ga suka mending pergi. oke? Main Pair : KyuRy!/Haehyuk.


**Brothership series : PSP and Biola**

Cast : Kyuhyun dan Henry, Haehyuk

Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship

Rated : K+

**Warning ! OOC, GAJE, ide pasaran, dan penuh dengan typos. Dong't Like SO Don't Read*daripada akhirnya nyesel trus maki-maki saya**

ALL CAST BELONG TO GOD

aku tahu kok kalo ceritaanya jeleeeekkkkkkkk banget. tapi kalo orang coba-coba boleh kan. namanya juga belajar.

disela-sela bikin FF romance, coba bikin brothership yang emang gagal banget ini. kalo ga suka yang ga usah baca. aku ga maksa kok.

at last HAPPY READING~~~

Matahari terbit tanda hari telah pagi. Tetes embun yang terdapat pada dedaunan pun menetes butir demi butir ke atas permukaan tanah. Angin pagi yang sejuk. Perlahan matahari pun mulai memancarkan sinarnya yang terang dan menyilaukan. Panas matahari yang menyehatkan bagi pertumbuhan tulang. Anak-anak sekolah pun mulai bergegas berangkat. Ada yang naik kereta, ada yang bersepeda ke sekolah mereka, namun ada juga yang menggunakan mobil mewah yang dikendarai sopir pribadi mereka.

Teng~ jam raksasa ditaman kota sudah berdentang sebanyak 7x tanda kini sudah cukup pagi bagi siapapun orang yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Terlihat disebuah rumah bergaya minimalis namun masih termasuk mewah, tepatnya pada sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru muda. Di atas ranjang masih terdapat sebuah gundukan dengan sebuah kepala yang menyembul diujungnya. Kamarnya masih redup karena jendela memang belum dibuka. Anak itu bahkan belum merasakan nyamannya terpaan cahaya matahari pagi.

Ceklek ... seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil membuka pintu kamar yang redup tadi. dia langsung berlari kecil dan lantas melompat ke atas ranjang yang bisa dibilang berantakan itu.

"Hyung ... Banguuunnn. Sekarang sudah pagi." Kata anak laki-laki berpipi chuby itu. ternyata yang masih tertidur lelap itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ya! Aku masih mengantuk." Kata anak laki-laki yang masih didalam selimut itu sambil semakin merapatkan selimutnya bahkan kini menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya termasuk kepalanya.

"Hyung" anak manis itu masih saja tidak menyerah. Disini dia sedang melakukan penyelamatan loh. Dia tidak mau sampai gegenya ini—

"YA! KYUHYUN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR!"

Cha! Ini yang ditakutkan si imut Henry. Dan yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi. Dengan perlahan bocah bungsu, anak dari Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul itu menyingkir. Takut juga dia jadi sasaran amukan sang eomma cantiknya. Huh ... membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

BYUUUR ...

"Ya!" Kyuhyun si anak pertama yang sejak tadi susah payah dibangunkan oleh Henry—adiknya pun akhirnya terbangun akibat siraman air dingin dari Eommanya. Dia pikir yang menyiramnya adalah si imut Henry, namun faktanya ia salah. Wajah Kyuhyun pun langsung memucat melihat wajah marah Eommanya.

"Kau mau bangun atau sekalian saja tidur selamanya?" Ancam Eommanya dengan wajah horror yang bagi Kyuhyun maupun Henry, itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari harimau yang lapar.

"Aku bangun Eomma." Seru Kyuhyun dan langsung melompat dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah masuk ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun langsung merutuk karena lupa dengan handuknya yang masih diluar. Buru-buru dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah meringis. Ia langsung menyambar handuk putih miliknya yang tersampir dikursi meja belajar. Mati-matian ia menghindari tatapan tajam Heechul padanya.

"10 menit aku sudah turun, eomma." Seru Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

Heechul menghela napas lelah. Wanita cantik itupun melangkah keluar dari kamar putra pertamanya. Ia langsung menuruni tangga lalu menuju dapur dimana suami dan anak bungsunya berada. Terlihat Henry sudah duduk manis dimeja makan, menunggu telur mata sapi yang sedang digorengkan Appanya—Hangeng.

"Henry! Bukumu sudah dirapikan?" tanya Heechul sambil duduk disamping putra terimutnya itu. Henry pun mengangguk patuh.

"Sudah Eomma."

"Kau jangan terlalu galak pada anak-anak Chullie-ah. nanti mereka jadi takut padamu." Kata Hangeng sambil menaruh telur yang telah ia goreng diatas nasi goreng Henry. Ia juga menaruhnya diatas piring kosong dan diletakkan diatas meja. Heechul mengambil sebuah roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai kacang.

"Aku bukan galak tapi tegas. Ini supaya anak-anak tidak terbiasa dimanjakan. Lagipula aku tidak sepertimu yang sangat hobi memanjakan anak-anak." Kata Heechul sambil mulai memakan sarapannya. Hangeng hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap istri yang dicintainya itu.

Tidak lama, Kyuhyun pun sudah bergabung dengan keluarga kecilnya. Ia langsung duduk disamping adik laki-lakinya dan menyedok nasi goreng buatan Appanya itu.

"Kau mandi dengan bersih kan Kyu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada tajam.

"Iya eomma. Aku bahkan sudah menggosok tubuhku 10x berulang-ulang. Apa masih kurang." Kata Kyuhyun malas sambil mulai memakan nasinya lahap.

"Cih... berlebihan." Desis Heechul.

Wanita cantik itu langsung mendelik dan menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menyalakan benda favorite anak itu. apa lagi kalau bukan psp. Barang yang bagi Heechul sangat nista dan perlu dihancurkan karena sudah mengkontaminasi pikiran anak remaja masa kini.

"Makan yang benar. jangan sambil bermain benda itu." Omel Heechul. Kyuhyun pun mau tidak mau patuh dan kembali memakan makanannya. Hangeng yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng sedangkan Henry hanya menatap iba kakak laki-lakinya.

* * *

"Kau tahu, psp ini adalah merk terbaru dan Limited edition keluaran jepang. Hanya ada 300 buah yang tersebar didunia. Diperkirakan dalam 2 hari mungkin sudah habis." Kata Eunhyuk yang diangguki oleh Donghae—kembarannya. Anak laki-laki bermarga Lee itu seakan seperti seorang sales yang sedang mempromosikan barang. Ia sedang melakukan orasi dihadapan teman-teman namja dikelasnya. Oke... berlebihan memang kalau disebut orasi. Bocah yang terkenal sangat cerewet itu hanya sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Kebetulan saat ini dia yang sedang berbicara dan kebetulan lagi, hal yang dibicarakannya ini dengan mudah menarik perhatian para namja berumur kisaran 15 tahun itu. Kyuhyun termasuk diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan serius kata-kata seorang temannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan mendapat informasi baru sih karena ia memang sudah mendapatkan berita soal psp keluaran terbaru itu diinternet kemarin. katanya sih Psp itu baru akan diluncurkan besok. Harganya hampir mencapai 5jt. Logika Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima itu semua. Bahkan jika dihitung dengan uang simpanannya di Bank—yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak awal masuk smp—hanya sejumlah 3jt. Ditambah dengan uang yang ada dicelengannya pun hanya ada 500rb. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan sisanya? Sedangkan uang yang kurang saja masih diatas 1jt. Seorang anak remaja usia 15 tahun seperti dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan uang 1jt dalam jangka waktu yang bahkan kurang dari 24 jam.

"Rencananya aku dan Hae akan dibelikan oleh kakek kami." Kata Eunhyuk lagi dengan bangganya. Beberapa menatap iri temannya itu, ada juga yang justru menatap kagum pada Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun pun mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tempat untuk berpikir. Ia butuh konsertrasi dalam mencari cara lain untuk mendapatkan uang 1jt itu. Minta Eommanya? Aishh.. dia masih ingin berumur panjang dan lagi adanya semua uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak dini itu akan diraup semua oleh Eommanya. Mana mungkin wanita yang aslinya bermarga Kim itu akan menyetujui kemauan Kyuhyun untuk membeli psp baru sedangkan orang itu saja sangat murka melihat Kyuhyun yang bermain terus dengan psp lamanya. Minta sama Appanya? Mungkin ini bisa jadi pertimbangan namun ... Seorang Tan Hangeng selalu berada dalam pengawasan Kim Heechul termasuk dalam hal keuangan. Oh tidak ... apa aku lupa beritahu kalau Kim Heechul adalah seorang penguasa sejati. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mengingat itu semua.

"Heyy.. Tan Kyuhyun." Entah bagaimana caranya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah ada disisi kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun. Mungkin mereka langsung sadar ketika Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dan menyusulnya. Oh god! Apa mereka bisa membantu?—batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti sedang mencari cara untuk membeli psp itu kan?" Kata Eunhyuk dengan sok tahunya meski tepat sasaran sih.

"Kalau tahu, untuk apa bertanya." Kata Kyuhyun kesal pada temannya ini.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan kami?" Tawar Hae sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk kembarannya pun juga ikut mengangguk.

"Apa yang bisa kalian bantu? Memberikan uang padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal. Kini ketiga namja remaja itu sudah sampai diatap sekolah.

Eunhyuk naik dan mulai duduk disalah satu pembatas besi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Hae..." titahnya seperti memberi kode.

Donghae pun mengeluarkan dompet yang ada disakunya dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak paham.

"Ayolah Kyu... aku tahu kau ingin membeli benda itu kan. Aku dan Hae sebagai teman baikmu akan berbaik hati meminjamkanmu uang." Kata Hyuk.

"Aku tidak butuh pinjaman dari kalian." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Apa kau takut ditagih? Tenang saja. aku dan Hae bukan tipe rentenir seperti itu. lagipula kau kan sering mentraktir kami. Apalagi waktu itu aku pernah merusak sepedamu saat kita masih smp. Anggap saja itu sebagai ganti rugi."

"Iya. Lagipula itu bukan uang orangtua kami. Itu uang yang kukumpulkan dengan Hyukkie. Dari uang jajan kami bersama dan uang yang kami dapat setiap hari besar. Cukup banyak kok." Kata Hae.

"Andwae. Aku tidak ingin uang orang lain. prinsipku, kalau aku ingin membeli sesuatu, aku tidak akan meminjam seperti ini." jelas Kyu sambil mengembalikan kartu kredit HaeHyuk. Kedua bocah kembar tapi tidak mirip sama sekali itupun mengangguk paham.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan melihat ke bawah. Tidak sengaja matanya menatap siluet seseorang dikoridor smp. Kyuhyun sangat kenal bocah bertubuh pendek yang selalu membawa-bawa alat musik dengan suara klasik itu. bocah itu adalah Henry, adik Kyuhyun. Anak laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih muda dari namja itu. kalau Henry masih kelas 2 smp sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah kelas 1 SMA. Mata Kyuhyun bukan menatap pada adiknya melainkan pada benda yang tersampir dipunggung adiknya. Hyuk yang sadar akan arti mata Kyuhyun pun langsung menyenggol namja itu.

"Kau tidak butuh uang kami tapi jangan katakan kau mulai berniat jahat pada biola adikmu sendiri?" tuduh Eunhyuk tepat sasaran. Hae yang tadi sedang membuka pesan diponselnya pun langsung menoleh kaget.

"Untuk hal seperti ini, kau pintar juga Hyuk." Kata Kyu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pintar'. Ya! Kau tidak serius kan Kyu?" tanya Hyuk takut-takut melihat senyum evil Kyuhyun. Yah ... darah memang lebih kental daripada air. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak beda jauh dengan Heechul. Sama-sama berdarah dingin.

"Setidaknya kalau aku menjual biola Henry, pasti uangku cukup dan Henry itu adalah adikku yang baik. Dia pasti tidak akan mempermalahkannya setelah itu." kata Kyu sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum evilnya.

"Apa kau tega? Setahuku Henry sangat cinta pada biolanya kan Kyu." Kata Hae.

"Ah tenang saja. lagipula dia kan anak kesayangan Appa. Dia pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan biola baru." Kata Kyu lagi.

"Hah... terserah kau saja lah Kyu. Kami tidak ikutan ya." Hyuk mulai turun dari pembatas yang didudukinya dan mulai menarik Hae untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak habis pikir." kata Hae ketika dirinya hanya berjalan berdua dengan Eunhyuk. Jelaslah dia tidak habis pikir. secara belum pernah sekalipun terbesit dipikirannya untuk menjual barang-barang milik Eunhyuk hanya sekedar untuk mendapatkan uang. Sejak awal mereka sudah terlahir untuk saling berbagi. Kalau salah satu dari mereka butuh sesuatu, maka mereka akan bersama-sama berusaha mendapatkannya. Itulah yang diajarkan Eomma mereka.

"Dia tidak mau merepotkan kita tapi mengusik adiknya. Bocah itu memang gila." Balas Hyuk pada Hae.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun langsung pulang kerumahnya dan bersembunyi didalam kamar. Ia membuka celengannya dan buku tabungan bank yang dimilikinya. Ternyata perkiraannya salah. Uang dicelengannya hampir mencapai 1jt. Memang sih, Kyuhyun bukan tipe anak yang boros. Apalagi dia mendapat uang jajan perhari. Setiap hari besar pun dia mendapat uang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Makanya ia bisa menabung terus. Kadang Kyuhyun terharu dengan sikap positif yang ada dalam dirinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan sedikit mengendap. Ia pun mengintip celah pada kamar adiknya disamping kamarnya. Terlihat Henry sedang tidur siang didalamnya. Kyuhyun mencari-cari dimana biola Henry diletakkan. Ternyata ada dibawah ranjang adiknya itu. Kyuhyun pun masuk dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin agar tidak bersuara. Terlihat Henry yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kyuhyun mengambil biola Henry dan keluar cepat-cepat.

"Mian Henry-ah. Hyung tidak akan benar-benar menjualnya. Hanya menggadaikannya. Nanti kalau Hyung sudah punya uang, pasti langsung Hyung tebus. Otte?" dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamar Henry. Sedikit bersyukur ia karena rumah sedang sepi. Mungkin Eommanya sedang pergi arisan dengan ibu-ibu lainnya. kalau Appanya, jelaslah sedang bekerja*itu setahu Kyuhyun*. Kyuhyun pun keluar rumah dengan buku tabungan, uangnya dan biola Henry.

Kyuhyun pergi dengan sepeda miliknya. Rencananya ia akan menggadaikan biola Henry terlebih dulu lalu ia akan menginap dirumah si kembar HaeHyuk. Tidak mungkin kan ia pulang ke rumah setelah melakukan kejahatan kecil.

Hae dan Hyuk yang sedang main ps pun mem-pause gamenya saat sang eomma berkata kalau ada teman mereka yang datang. Mereka sedikit kaget sih melihat Kyu yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jarang loh, Kyu bermain ke rumah mereka. namun sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak alasan Kyu datang tiba-tiba begini.

"Kau memang gila ya." Kata Hyuk sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dikarpet kamarnya.

"Kenapa sih tidak menerima uang pinjaman kami? Toh kami tidak terlalu butuh, karena psp itu bisa kami dapatkan tanpa mengeluarkan uang kami sendiri." kata Hae.

"tidak apa-apa. aku malas saja berhutang pada teman seperti kalian."

"Jadi kau maunya berhutang dengan adikmu?" tanya Hyuk.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak mau berhutang. Lagipula aku janji kok pada diriku sendiri untuk menebus biola Henry ketika aku punya uang nanti. Lagipula aku sudah pernah meminjam uang kalian untuk membeli pspku yang ini, masa aku pinjam lagi."

"Kita kan sahabat Kyu. Soal pinjam meminjam, sudah tidak perlu sungkan lagi. ya kan Hyuk?" kata Hae.

"Ne. Tapi terserah kau saja lah. Kami kan hanya takut kau dapat masalah dengan eomma galakmu itu. jadi malam ini kau akan menginap?" tanya Hyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Yasudah."

Hae, Hyuk dan Kyu kini berada dipusat petokoan elektronik di sebuah Mall. Mereka memutuskan untuk membolos hari ini. sebenarnya Hae dan Hyuk hanya mau menemani Kyu saja. soal psp itu kan mereka pasti akan mendapatkannya ketika pulang nanti atau mungkin besok, karena benda itu dikirimkan dari jepang oleh kakek mereka.

"Kamsahamnida." Kyuhyun membungkuk lalu berbalik. Ia mengancungkan psp terbarunya dengan puas. Bangga sekali rasanya bisa mendapatkan barang yang cukup langka dan sangat disukainya ini. Hae dan Hyuk pun tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan pulang?" tanya Hae

"Tentu saja. tapi karena kita sudah terlanjur membolos, kita ke game center saja. kan tidak lucu kalau kita ketahuan membolos." Kata Kyu.

"Memangnya kau masih ada uang?" tanya Hyuk ragu.

"Tentu saja. uangku masih cukup untuk bermain digame center seharian. Hahaha.."

Baiklah, ini memang hal biasa seperti anak remaja pada umumnya. Membolos, game center, nakal. Ckckck

* * *

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya mobil Appanya sudah ada di depan rumah jam segini. Memang sih diluar agak mendung tapi apa hubungannya dengan mendung dan Appanya pulang cepat?

"Hyungg..." Henry langsung menghambur mendapati Kyuhyun yang telah pulang. Wajah Henry terlihat memerah dan matanya sembab. Sepertinya dia habis menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura heran walau sebenarnya dia tahu kenapa Henry seperti ini.

"Kyu kau kemana saja? tadi Appa mendapat telfon dari sekolah kalau kau bolos kan. kami sangat khawatir Kyu." Kata Hangeng sambil mendekati putranya itu. terlihat Heechul yang hanya diam dan memandang dingin Kyuhyun.

"Aku menginap dirumah sikembar Lee. Tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan dan baru bangun jam 10. Hehehe" cengir Kyu canggung. Dia tahu kalau Eommanya sedang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Hyung... Biolaku hilang. Hiks... apa kau tahu Hyung?" cecar Henry masih diiringi isak tangis. Hangeng pun merangkul Henry, menenangkan anak itu. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah melihat Henry seperti itu. setidaknya Henry termasuk anak periang yang sangat jarang menangis.

"Dasar bocah setan. Anak nakal. Aku sampai harus menelpon polisi karena mengira kau hilang. Membuat orang rumah khawatir. Ckckck... sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan bocah?" omel Heechul akhirnya.

"Mianhae Eomma." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Lihat kan. karena kau pergi bermain, jadi tidak tahu keadaan dirumah. Ada pencuri dirumah saja kau tidak tahu kan. Pabbo."

"Sudah Chullie-ah. kita tidak bisa mengomeli Kyuhyun terus kan. Kyu kau masuklah dulu ke kamarmu." Kata Hangeng berusaha menengahi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa Hangeng? Kenapa kau selalu memanjakan anak-anak? Terlalu lembek. Bahkan kalau anak-anak kita melakukan kejahatan pun kau tidak akan tahu dan tetap menganggap mereka benar, begitu? aish... semua pria bodoh! Menyesal aku menikah lagi denganmu" kesal Heechul dan berbalik ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertohok mendengar kata-kata eommanya. Ia melirik Henry yang masih menangis. Aish ... Kyuhyun jadi merasa sangat bersalah disini.

"Aku kekamarku." Kata Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi.

Tersisa Henry dan Hangeng disana. Terlihat Henry masih menangis dan perlahan semakin keras.

"Appa... Hiks."

Hangeng memeluk putranya berusaha menenangkan. Namun Henry justru memberontak.

"Huee... Aku ingin biolaku. Hiks.."

"Henry tenanglah. Nanti Appa belikan biola yang baru. Ya?"

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau Appa. Biola itu kan pemberian Zhoumi gege. Dia pasti akan marah kalau aku menghilangkannya. Aku ingin biolaku Appa." Seru Henry.

Zhoumi adalah anak angkat Hangeng dicina. Umur Zhoumi kini harusnya sudah 23 tahun, namun namja itu telah meninggal dunia karena penyakitnya. Memang sebenarnya pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng kali ini adalah yang kedua. Dulu ketika baru melahirkan Henry, ada masalah yang membuat mereka harus bercerai. Mereka berpisah dengan Heechul dengan Kyuhyun tetap stay dikorea dan Hangeng membawa Henry bersamanya ke cina. Di Cina, Hangeng mengangkat seorang putra yang sebenarnya anak dari kawan lamanya. Sayangnya Zhoumi harus meninggal karena kanker paru-paru yang ia derita, namun sebelum meninggal, Zhoumi sempat membelikan Henry sebuah biola, uang yang didapatnya dari hadiah pemberian sekolah atas prestasinya yang sangat baik. Zhoumi sangat menyayangi Henry dan tahu akan potensi Henry dibidang musik. Makanya sejak saat itu, Henry jadi sangat tekun belajar musik.

Karena kesedihannya atas perginya Zhoumi, Hangeng memilih kembali ke korea dan akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Heechul. Perlahan mereka mulai memutuskan untuk membangun lagi kehidupan sebagai keluarga. Jadi pertemuan Henry dan Kyuhyun pertama kali ialah sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. mungkin saat Henry baru lahir, Kyuhyun pernah melihat adiknya itu. namun jelas bocah berumur dua tahun pun tak bisa berbuat apapun kan. hanya bisa melihat saja. makanya disaat bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, Kyuhyun dan Henry tidak bisa dikatakan akrab. Henry sih berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi namja evil itu yang berusaha menghindar dan menjaga jarak. namun meski begitu, Kyuhyun tahu kalau Henry adalah adik yang manis. Ia hanya butuh waktu saja untuk menerima hal baru seperti itu.

** Kyuhyun POV**

Aishh ... bagaimana ini? aku membuat Henry menangis? Sungguh ini tidak kuperkirakan. Sebegitu pentingkah sebuah biola bagi Henry? Seperti pentingnya psp bagiku. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

Meski aku dan Henry tidak bisa dikatakan dekat namun aku tetap menyayangi Henry adikku. Dan sebagai seorang kakak, tidak mungkin aku senang melihat adik kecilku menangis. Apalagi karena diriku sendiri. Ooohh.. Mianhae Henry. Jeongmal mianhae.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku disofa dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja. mungkin saat bangun nanti, suasana akan menjadi lebih baik dan Henry pun tidak menangis lagi. sekali lagi, Mianhae Henry.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata hari sudah kembali pagi. Belum pagi juga sih karena ketika ia melihat ke jam dinding dikamarnya, masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Matahari pun belum terlihat. Namun Kyuhyun terbangun dengan mudahnya.

Perlahan anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun itu turun dari ranjangnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa perih akibat terlalu banyak tidur.

"Aku tidur berapa lama?" gumamnya. Seingatnya kemarin sampai dirumah ia langsung tidur dan bangun-bangun sudah berganti hari. Mungkin lebih dari 12 jam dia sudah tidur.

"Henry" tiba-tiba dia teringat pada adiknya. Buru-buru dia melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju kamar yang ada disampingnya. Terlihat disana pintu kamar yang tidak ditutup dan bisa melihat langsung keadaan didalamnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Appanya yang tertidur dilantai sambil memegang kompresan. Ada eommanya juga yang tertidur diranjang disamping Henry. Adiknya pun terlelap dengan tenang. Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Henry perlahan. Ada bekas air mata dipipi chuby adiknya. Wajah Henry pun terlihat pucat. Apa mungkin dia sakit?—batin Kyuhyun.

Terlihat muncul pergerakan dari Hangeng, dan akhirnya pria dewasa itu membuka matanya. Ia sedikit kaget dan langsung menaruh kain ditangannya ke baskom yang ada di meja nakas. Setelah itu, ia pun menaruh telapak tangannya dikening Henry. Mengecek suhu tubuh putranya. Pria itu pun mendesah kecewa lalu mulai berdiri. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu. Mata anak itu, menatap penuh adik laki-lakinya.

"Ia hanya demam. Sampai tengah malam pun ia masih menangis dan baru tertidur jam dua tadi. akhirnya kondisinya ambruk. Mungkin hari ini dia akan tetap dirumah. Kau ingin sarapan Kyu?" ujar Hangeng. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Appanya.

"Mianhae" lirih Kyuhyun dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Henry. Ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Didalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun mendekati ransel miliknya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi yang masih dikotakkan. Terlihat sekali kalau belum disentuh sama sekali.

"sekarang bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan biola Henry?"

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menangis karena menyadari kesalahan dari perbuatannya. Meski ia dan Henry baru bertemu 5 tahun lalu, namun ia tetaplah kakak Henry. Dan selama 5 tahun yang sudah dilewati bersama ini, Kyuhyun belum pernah sama sekali bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik bagi Henry. Dia justru cenderung menjadi kakak yang acuh dan tidak peduli. Jangankan Henry, pada Hangeng pun ia bersikap agak canggung dan tidak begitu peduli. Kyuhyun seakan apatis terhadap keluarganya sendiri. sekarang setelah melihat Henry menangis seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyesal. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya?

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi lagi keluar dari kamarnya. Kali ini dengan psp baru tadi ditangannya. Tidak! Kyuhyun bukan pergi ke kamar Henry melainkan ia pergi keluar rumah. Terlihat Hangeng yang memperhatikan kepergian Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya pria dewasa itu tahu semuanya. Ia juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun lah yang mengambil biola Henry. Namun Hangeng memilih diam dan ingin melihat, sejauh mana hati keras Kyuhyun. ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun bisa menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Henry dan mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang harmonis.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok~

"Ah... Kyuhyun ada apa pagi-pagi kemari? Kurasa Hae dan Hyukkie belum bangun."

Ternyata Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah si kembar Lee.

"Mianhae Ahjumma karena sudah menganggu. Bolehkan aku bertemu dengan dikembar?" tanya Kyu.

"Ah ne. Kau bisa langsung ke kamar mereka. sekalian bangunkan ya."

"Ne, Ahjumma."

Kyuhyun pun langsung bergegas naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Hae dan Hyuk. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar si kembar dan mendapati dua orang itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Oke, mereka kembar yang sudah dewasa namun masih tidur seranjang. Meski terasa memalukan, entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi iri pada dua orang itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae, siapapun juga tahu bagaimana kompaknya mereka. saling membela satu sama lain. melindungi satu sama lain. berbagi sesuatu untuk bersama. meskipun bertengkar, pasti akhirnya Eunhyuk yang mengalah, karena Hae yang lebih childish. Kalau gantian Hyuk yang marah, maka Hae akan minta maaf dan melakukan segala cara agar mood Eunhyuk kembali membaik. Sungguh, mereka memiliki persaudaraan yang kuat. Jalinan batin diantara keduanya pun sangat kuat.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan Henry. Kyuhyun bahkan sangat sering iri pada adiknya itu karena perhatian pada anak itu lebih besar dibandingkan padanya. Heechul yang galak dan hobi marah-marah terutama padanya namun kalau pada Henry, setidaknya Heechul akan lebih lembut meski kadar galaknya tidak berkurang. Perlu diketahui, Heechul bahkan tidak pernah memukul Henry, sedangkan dirinya, disiram air dingin dengan kejamnya pun sering. Lalu Hangeng yang terlihat sangat sayang pada Henry berbanding terbalik dengan sikap agak kaku kalau berhadapan dengannya. Aishh.. rasanya kadar hati nurani Kyuhyun pun menumpul. Hey! Henry tidak pulang pun kadang Kyuhyun lebih memilih acuh. Dan Kyuhyun baru sadar saat ini. seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti itu. harusnya ia juga harus bersikap perhatian seperti eommanya. Untuk ukuran Henry yang tumbuh besar tanpa eomma, pasti terasa sangat miris bukan? Sedangkan dirinya, setidaknya ia masih bisa menghabiskan 2 tahun pertama dihidupnya bersama Appanya walau akhirnya mereka berpisah.

Teringat lagi dengan kakak beradik MinWook. Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook juga salah seorang teman sekelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah kakaknya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook cukup dekat. Ia juga mengenal Sungmin dengan baik. Jadi Kyuhyun pun sangat tahu sosok kakak seperti apa Sungmin itu. ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Ryeowook dan akan berusaha keras mengabulkan keinginan Ryeowook.

Dilihat sebagai evaluasi tindakannya yang menggadaikan biola Henry, jelas disini ia terlihat memaksakan kehendaknya tanpa memikirkan Henry. Meski Henry adik yang baik dan manis pun, ia tetap akan menangis dan sangat sedih karena barang kesayangannya telah tiada.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam, namun karena Donghae sangat peka. Ia terbangun karena merasa pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun disana dan hanya bisa memasang wajah herannya.

* * *

"Pada akhirnya kau menyesal kan?" kata Hyuk sambil bersidekap dada.

"Betul. Harusnya kau mendengarkan saran kami. Toh kami kan tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya." Ujar Hae disamping Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bahkan sekarang aku sudah tidak berminat pada psp itu." ucap Kyuhyun. si kembar Hae dan Hyuk hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun iba.

"Kami bisa meminjamkan uang kami untukmu menebus biola Henry Kyu." Tawar Eunhyuk.

"Pada akhirnya aku membutuhkan uang kalian. Cih... ini konyol."

"kau salah Kyu. Pada akhirnya kau membutuhkan temanmu. Kau tidak akan terjebak dalam masalah dengan keluargamu dan kita bisa tanding game dengan seru." Canda Hae.

"Kurasa itu bukan candaan." Desis Kyu.

"Hey! Aku tidak bercanda kok."

"Sudahlah. Kyu! Setidaknya setelah ini kau bisa jelaskan baik-baik dan minta maaf pada Henry. Dengan begitu masalah selesai." Kata Hyuk. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih ya atas masukan dari kalian. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memakai uang kalian."

"Ne.. Cheonma. Sukses ya Kyu" Ujar Hae dan Hyuk berbarengan.

* * *

Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Dengan biola Henry tentunya. Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan dengan sikembar Lee, Kyuhyun tetap tidak akan meminjam uang dua anak itu dan memilih menebus biola Henry dengan barter saja. Kyuhyun kehilangan psp barunya dan mendapatkan biola Henry kembali. Itu saja singkatnya.

Terlihat Heechul yang menatap tajam anak yang baru masuk rumah itu.

"Kau bolos lagi Kyu?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne! Aku ingin mengembalikan biola Henry yang sudah kugadaikan." Kata Kyuhyun santai tanpa beban. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan dimarahi oleh eommanya sekalipun. Sekarang dia hanya ingin menjadi anak baik.

"MWO? JADI—"

"Sudahlah Chullie-ah. kurasa biar aku saja yang jelaskan padamu. Kau naiklah Kyu ke kamar Henry." Potong Hangeng yang baru masuk rumah juga. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tidak mengerti Appanya. Namun akhirnya dia lebih memilih mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam—menuju kamar Henry.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Heechul tajam.

"sebetulnya aku tahu semua yang terjadi. Bahkan dari awal Kyuhyun mengendap-endap keluar rumah sambil membawa biola Henry."

"Dan kau tidak mencegahnya?" tanya Heechul lagi tak percaya akan sikap Hangeng.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat. Aku tahu betapa inginnya Kyuhyun pada sebuah psp baru. Aku melihatnya sedang membeli koran untuk melihat peluncuran benda itu. aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan berbuat apapun untuk mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya." Kata Hangeng tenang.

"Kau tahu? Umur Kyuhyun sudah 15 tahun. dan kurasa sekarang dia sudah dewasa. sejak awal aku tahu Kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang jahat. Dia anak yang sangat baik dan mudah luluh hatinya. Seperti saat ini. aku tahu kalau ia merasa sangat bersalah melihat Henry menangis. Makanya ia menebus kembali biola Henry dengan psp yang susah payah didapatkannya." lanjut Hangeng

"Kau tahu?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Aku baru saja mengikutinya." Hangeng mengancungkan sebuah kotak berisi psp baru Kyuhyun. "Aku membantunya menebus ini. tapi ssstt... diam-diam."

Akhirnya Heechul tersenyum. ia memeluk Hangeng erat.

"Kau memang Appa terbaik. Aku berharap setelah ini, keluarga kita bisa lebih baik dari 5 tahun terakhir ini."

"Aku pun berharap begitu Chullie-ah."

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk disamping ranjang Henry. Terlihat anak itu masih terlelap dengan kain dikeningnya.

"Henry-ah.."

Perlahan Henry membuka matanya. Terlihat mata sipit itu terlihat membengkak.

"Hyung...:

"Kau tahu? Hyung membawa kembali biolamu." Kata Kyu sambil menyerahkan biola Henry.

Mata sipit Henry langsung terbuka semaksimal mungkin dan senyum tersungging dipipinya.

"Maafkan Hyung, ne? Hyung yang mengambil biolamu ini." kata Kyu penuh sesal. Henry menggeleng pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Hyung. Harusnya aku berterima kasih karena Hyung sudah mengembalikan biola ini padaku." kata Henry dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk Henry erat.

"Mianhaeyo Henry-ah. Hyung janji setelah ini Hyung akan menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Hyung akan menjagamu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne... gomawo Hyung."

Heechul dan Hangeng terharu melihat kedua anak mereka yang diperkirakan akan menjadi akur selalu kedepannya. Dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat menyayangi Henry dan begitupun sebaliknya.

* * *

Plok Plok Plok

Tepuk tangan keras dan bersahutan dari para tamu disebuah aula yang menjadi tempat dilangsungkannya pertunjukkan musik. Terlihat Henry yang ada diatas panggung sedang membungkuk memberikan hormat.

Hangeng, Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang juga duduk dikursi penonton pun ikut terharu pada anggota termuda dikeluarga mereka.

"Henry... kau hebat." si kembar Hae Hyuk pun ikut berseru. Mereka juga termasuk tamu undangan dalam pergelaran acara musik klasik ini.

Henry tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengangkat kepalanya—Tadi Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan pspnya. Kyuhyun pun membalas senyum Henry sambil mengangkat jempolnya. "Kau hebat!" Kata Kyu dengan pergerakan bibirnya. melihat itu, senyum Henry pun semakin cerah.

* * *

Acara telah selesai dan kini keluarga Tan sudah berada didalam mobil mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat fokus dengan pspnya dan Henry asik berceloteh pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau berisik sekali Henry. Apa kau tidak lelah setelah pertunjukkan tadi?" heran Kyuhyun yang merasa terusik.

"Tentu saja tidak. aku justru sangat senang, Hyung." Kata Henry.

"Hey... bagaimana sebagai hadiah untuk Henry sekalian liburan, kita pergi ke paris." Usul Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Ah, boleh juga. Bukankah kita tidak pernah liburan bersama." Hangeng terlihat setuju.

"Horeee..." riang Henry.

"Kyu, Kau mau kan?" Tanya Heechul ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"hah?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "aku ikut saja lah. Aku kan harus menjaga adik kecilku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Henry. Semua yang dimobil pun tertawa senang.

"Kyuhyun Hyung adalah Hyung terbaikku." Batin Henry senang.

**THE END**

**words : 4.699**

**Publised : 17/06/2013**

jelek kan? bangettt.. ini coba2 kok. maaf kalo Brothershipnya ga terasa. terus ceritanya juga kepanjangan. udah deh. ga usah banyak basa-basi. langsung aja, kalau yang udah baca kalau bisa Review ne? author juga mau dengar pendapat kalian. ini pertama kali loh bikin KyuRy. Hobinya kan Haehyuk sama ChanBaek.

AT LAST ...

REVIEW NE?


End file.
